


Farewells

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yzak says goodbye.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31days 2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	Farewells

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, 02-Sep-2019 "All along I knew I'd lose you"

Yzak wasn't really the type to talk to inanimate objects, though he had to admit that sometimes, it was difficult to feel that the Duel _was_ an inanimate object. There was a life to it, even when not under his direct control, that he didn't dare acknowledge but he appreciated nonetheless. 

But now it was a shadow of itself, twisted, burned, beaten... Yzak had no doubt that it _could_ be repaired, but what point was there when new mobile suits were more advanced-- 

The war was over, anyway. 

He gave it one last glance. 

Paused. 

Before offering a final salute.


End file.
